Chapter 10: The Delta Runner
(The group comes up to an old building.) * Spike Taylor: I bet you Volna's in there. Don't you think? I bet my bottom dollar! * Sarla: What do you think it is? * Wenra: Far as I'm concern. It's the four seasons. (They look around the wreckage as they come inside.) * Denra: VOLNA?! * Kelal: Denra! Don't. (Denra looks at something which turns out to be a phone.) * Darna: What the heck? (picks up and hangs up) (As they continue on, something mysterious runs by.) * Wenra: Who's got some change? It only takes Quarters, I've got... I've got a buck ten. (Rex kicks the glass and throws some snacks to everyone. Spike tries to kick a vending machine but with no effect. The survivors looks around the abandoned lab.) * Kinsa: This is how you made dinosaurs? * Rex Owen: No. This is how you play god. (They look everywhere while Spike steps on a egg shell, and the girls look at the head of a dinosaur in the jar. Suddenly the dinosaur's eye moved and, then, it attacks the team.) * Zoe Drake: Deltadromeus! (The Deltadromeus goes after the heroes as they run toward a gate that Spike tried to open.) * Spike Taylor: It's locked! (They go the other way as they try to escape the Deltadromeus, who blocks their path. The Deltadromeus charges towards the girls as they are trying not to let it in. As it sees the gate door, it begins to climb.) * Reese Drake: Push! (They push the door and traps the Deltadromeus with the door. As they run, the Deltadromeus calls for help.) * Max Taylor: My God! (The Deltadromeus continues calling.) It's calling for help. * Denra: Come on! (They run as the Deltadromeus still calls and tries to escape. Later, they make it out out of the building, as the Deltadromeus makes a call to call the other Deltadromeuses. Later, our heroes are running in the plains where we see a herd of Ouranosaurus and Lurdusaurus, all running, causing a stampede.) * Linma: Head for the trees! * Max Taylor: Go! Go! * Rex Owen: Hurry! (Everyone splits up while the heroes run into the trees. Dr Z gets tumpled over, but heads to the forest where he encounters a Deltadromeus.) * Dr Z: the distance ''AAAAAAHHHHH!!! '' * Dejan: Dr Z! (A Deltadromeus steps on him and Melja stabs him in the back.) * Dr Z: ''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! '' (The female Deltadromeus hears him screaming and Volna hides behind a tree as the Deltadromeus leaves.) * Max Taylor: Volna! * Linma: Spiny? * Rex Owen: Is Zoe with you? (They find Dr Z's dead body.) * Sarla: Oh, my god. * Reese Drake: Dr Z? * Wenra: He's dead. (One of Dr Z's arms begins to move slowly.) * Reese Drake: Oh, my god. No, he's not! * Wenra: No, no, no, wait! Something's not right. * Denra: We gotta help him. (Suddenly, one of the tree branches snaps and Reese falls down, but her legs get caught on the tree. Then, two Deltadromeus appear, trying to bite Reese's head.) * Spike Taylor: Hold on! (Spike manages to grab Reese just in time.) * Wenra: They set a trap. They actually set a trap. (Meanwhile, the rest of the girls hide in the tall grass and they see the two Deltadromeus communicating.) '' * '''Zoe Drake:' What are you saying? What are you looking for? (One of the Deltadromeus lets out a call to call the other Deltadromeus. One of them leaves while the other one bites Dr Z's head and kills him as Reese hugs Spike.) Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Horror Scenes Category:Raven: Jurassic Park 3